The Power of the Reapers
by MacDii
Summary: Tali and another Quarian are kidnapped by Cerberus and subject to torture under a ruthless ex-spectre. One-shot. With distressing scenes, I wouldn't recommend for the faint hearted. Dark themes, slight lemons. Tali/OC


**Nachtmahr - Can You Feel The Beat (Watch the beginning of the official video on YouTube, its the exact situation.)**

"Get off me you _bosh'tet_!" Tali cried.

"Shut up suit rat." I said calmly, wrong place, wrong time Tali. I'm sorry for what I have to do.

"Cerberus scum" She cried again. My cover was still intact; I don't want Shepard to know I'm doing this. She wouldn't understand my reasons.

The two Cerberus guards holding her tied to her the chair in the … rather small room. Single chair, single door, single light and a decontamination module built in the ceiling. As much as I hate myself for it … I know what I'm doing. And Quarians were easy in that regard. And everyone was the same. Remove the wall, the protection. The Quarians had their suit. Krogans were the worse, you had to rip apart their honour. But Quarians were easy.

Tali struggled in her chair. She was angry, but that would change. She would break. They always do.

"What do you want from me you bosh'tet." Her voice was cracking. As admirable as her strength was, we could tell she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"Where is Shepard." I state. No intonation. Calm, and as deadly as I can be. Tali wasn't biting though.

"Use the extranet! She's all over the news you fool." She's right, but she doesn't actually believe that she'd be out so easily.

"Don't be naïve. We want Shepard, the Normandy, Miranda and subject Zero." That's kinda of a lie, we want the Normandy, but Jack and Miranda are considered rogue assets and have a dead/alive status.

Tali hesitates, she knows what might happen. Cerberus has earned a particular reputation recently. Well, I have earned a particular reputation. Two face. Black & white. That's because of my new look so to speak. A black and white mask, under my normal Cerberus mask, that I wear in interrogations. It splits my face between black and white halves, it's used … for unpredictability.

I take off my helmet and I see Tali retch at the site of me. She knows what's coming. I've done things no man should do.

I click my radio, "bring in the other suit rat" I look hard at Tali, "You should have answered my question, believe it or not, I'm sorry for what is about to happen." And I truly am. Tali was a friend.

"Let go of me!"

Three guards come in, one of them has a new chair, but the other has a new present. Kal'Reegar.

I turn to watch Tali's reaction. As hard as she tries impassive, I see her twitch. And it's this show of emotion that every _interrogator _looks for. It is this slight twitch that makes me smile.

I've got her.

The guards finish tying Kal to the chair and two of them leave the room. The other stays by the door, as per standard Cerberus guidelines.

"Mister Reegar. I implore you to tell Miss Zorah how it is imperative that she tells us what she knows." I say, with a chuffed tone. As he will help us on his own whim, I know he won't of course, its all part of the act.

"I hope you and all of Cerberus burns in –" He doesn't finish. My fist connects with his helmet and he splutters.

"Let me repeat myself, Mr Reegar," I hit him again, holding him up with my left hand, hitting with my right, "Tell Miss Zorah," I hit him again, "to help us" I hit one final time before I let him slump to the ground.

Tali tries to stay impassive, but I can feel the distress, it leaks out of her like the anger of a Krogan. I've found her _key_ to use the … interrogation term. Her weakness.

I walk over to her. I lean into her face.

"I'm running out of patience."

Yet she stands defiant.

"If this is it, then I have nothing to say."

I smile. So naïve.

I walk over to the guard, "time to stop been a princess, start the decontamination, we can't have a sickness kill them." I say this just loud enough for my prisoners to her, but quiet enough for it to be malicious. It works well, I hear Tali gasp.

A nod from the guard, he knows the drill. He walks out, and as he does, I pull out my combat knife from my ankle and I place on the ground in-between the two Quarians.

They both stare at it. They've both had military training, and a knife in a decontamination room can only mean one thing. Unless they're stupid, which I know definitely isn't the case. Tali is extremely intelligent and Kal is marine commander, he wouldn't have gotten that far without been clever in some respect.

"_Decontamination module activated, please stay still for maximum effect." _Ah, so it begins. I notice Tali becoming more restless by the second, my plan is working, and if she breaks before I have to do anything drastic, then great. But I will go through with it. I know what I need to do.

"_Decontamination complete."_

I smile. Why am I enjoying this?

I pick up my knife and stand where it was, holding it in front of my face as if it's completely alien to me. I could have had my machete, but I doubt I'll need it. I only need to break the young admiral, the commander is simply a tool. "Hmm, great grip … sharp bladed edge … thresher maw teeth for the jagged edge …this will do perfectly" I purr. I do love my weapons.

Tali is also getting more and more on edge as I drag it out. Torture that's mental and is much more effective than any form of physical thing you could do to a prisoner. I decide to let them stew for a little longer. I never did like hurting … despite my … _reputation _but I generally get my information cleanly, and Cerberus knows it. But the minority of prisoners that … _resist_ simply don't survive. I always was an improviser. But it tuned into a process.

I know the Illusive Man has been indoctrinated. I know I have too. But the Reapers don't know what I can do. But until Shepard arrives at the citadel for Udina's coup, I need to continue working with Cerberus. The things I've done … they are the things that stop me being purged.

I shiver. I lost friends in the purge. I feel angry at the Illusive man … and I have two Quarian prisoners.

I do something that no interrogator should do. I get angry. Without thinking, I slash at Kal. Forgetting my patience and all my professional training. My knife catches his forearm, and his blood spurts out and covers me.

As Kal cries in pain, I try and gather my senses. Tali seems more distressed now.

I look at her and Kal. Huh, if she hadn't got with Garrus then I guess Kal would have been Tali's boyfriend. She's trying to be strong, but she's looking at him. I can't see her eyes but no one wants to see a close friend hurt.

I smile. My mask has an in built breather. I know one of them is going to get a tear in their suits, and I doubt it'll be Tali. I didn't want to hurt either of them but now it's time to turn up the heat.

I grab Kal by his arm and break his restraint, with my other hand I slash again, but more carefully. My knife nicks his forearm, parallel to my deeper slash, his one narrowly misses a vein. The most important thing they teach you, is to be able to do up to 200 different slashes for maximum pain without killing the prisoner. I'm afraid to admit, I passed with flying colours.

Kal moans in pain again, but this time Tali shrieks. Gotcha.

"Miss Zorah, I refer back to my original question. Where can we find Shepard."

"Bosh'tet" she replies, but not with defiance. No … that was desperation.

I smile again.

I continue to nick at Kal, each one giving me a more intense moan. After the fifth one he starts to scream. Tali is trying to break out of her restraints, calling his name and calling me all sorts of Quarian taboo names.

After I nick him a dozen times, I turn to Tali and grab her mask. "Give me the location." Any and all hints of a humane person, gone, from my voice. Her body language is like a book. She's terrified. Admiral. Pah. She couldn't lead a pack of sheep.

She tries to turn her head, but I hold it still. I didn't want to do this.

I let go of her face and turn to the marine.

He looks at me with defiance, he knows what I can do but isn't scared… well he most likely is, but he's strong enough not to show it. I like him.

"Did you wonder why I decontaminated the room mister Reegar?" I say. I'm conscious of how cold my voice is. I barely recognise it; especially with the metallic edge my breather gives it.

"You don't want me to die of an infection." He says simply. His breathing is heavy, I'm surprised he can actually talk.

"Tali. Tell me what it means for a Quarian to leave their suit?" I say, turning back to my female prisoner.

She hesitates … I doubt she actually understands my line of questioning. It doesn't take a genius to tell what I plan to do. "Its intimate … we … special …" I can't believe she answered me. Neither can Kal by the way he looks at her.

"So if … let's say Kal's suit was to … let's say 'break', what would that mean?" I say, doing airquotes with my hands when I say 'break'.

"He would die from infection …" She looks at the floor, "unless the room was decontaminated …" And the penny dropped.

"I'm tired of reading body signals. I need to look in your eyes." I smile. Few people get to see a Quarian out of their suits. I'm about to see two.

I walk up to Kal, and put my hands either side of his mask. With a click, it detaches from his suit. With a gasp from Tali I throw it to side of the room. I'm pleasantly surprised to what he looks like. He looks like a Human, with a faint violet twang to his skin. He has a typical military style hair style, with actual hair, that is jet black. The rest of features are similar to humans. He has red lips, a short pointed nose and defined cheek bones. The only things that differ, other than the skin, are the ears that look like mythical Elves, pointed, and his eyes … his eyes _glow_ … which explains why we can see them though the gas in their masks.

His eyes hold my stare, he doesn't want to back down. But he knows if he breaks, Tali isn't far behind him. So I switch my tactics.

I walk over to Tali, and repeat the process. She struggles more than the weakened marine, but I forcefully hold her in head as I detach her mask letting her personal air escape. The air distracts me and I let go of her head. She's hiding her face and I don't blame her. This is the equivalent of sex to Humans.

I simply laugh. I turn back to Kal.

"First time I've seen a Quarian out of their suit." I say with a dry chuckle. He simply glares at me. Fine.

I get my knife and squat next to the marine.

"Tali. I'll ask one more time." I pause for effect, "Where is Shepard."

She slowly brings her face up to mine … copying what Kal had done, only minutes before.

"Go and _fuck yourself._" I keep my eyes on hers.

"Seconds without a mask and your think you're a human?" I smile, taunting a Quarian's heritage is a one way street to anger, "You take off your mask and you think … you think that without your mask it brings you to the same level as humans?" I say darkly.

She holds my glare. Hm. I'll have to break the marine first.

"Tell me Tali" I say, walking behind Kal, "What does it mean to a Quarian out of their suit?" I notice Kal's distress as I talk, he tries moving his arm but only succeeds in hurting himself.

I get behind him and slowly drag my knife slowly down his back, soft enough to cut his jumpsuit, but not draw blood. He starts to struggle but my other hand clamps his throat. I also see Tali's eyes widen. The glow is simply off putting and I put a bit too much pressure on my knife, making Kal scream in pain. With the his mask, his scream sounds more human and Tali cries out his name. All I can do is smile.

I leave Kal with his back half exposed, and walk over to Tali. She doesn't respond to my presence, her concentration on her marine. She looks similar to him, elf ears, read lips, but she's been crying, glowing streaks down her face. Her hair, however, is longer and looks tied back behind her hood. She also looks younger … much younger. She looks like … barely 18 in human years. She's attractive, most definitely, but I don't want, or even like naivety. I feel my lips dry as I look at her, and I get a feeling in stomach.

"If you want this to stop … then tell me what I want." I whisper.

She flinches and looks slowly at me. To my surprise she spits in my face. I can't help but smile. She's learning.

My hand connects with her face and she looks shocked.

"What would Garrus say, eh?" Time to change tactics, "You. Here. Wanting this man to live. You do realise his family wouldn't like you?" Her face drops once more, "I doubt they'd be happy with him, wanting trash like you. Look at you. You've had your mask off for almost ten minutes and you haven't moaned once. I have to ask, do you get this from your mother?" I smile as she snarls at me. I shouldn't be making her angry, but it suits her and _most definitely _suits me.

"Don't talk about my mother!" She shouts. I'm going to need to change my hand. I'm not folding, oh no, simply refreshing my hand.

"Curtis" I say into my radio, "Turn on the sleeping filters."

"Aye aye Commander." Comes the sharp reply. The noise of the filters grabs Tali's attention, and I doubt that understands the severity of her situation.

As she starts to doze off, she looks at me and then to Kal, "You … you bosh …" Her head slumps. I guess I need to get busy.

* * *

It takes almost an hour to strip both of the Quarians. To my … _delight,_ neither of them had any undergarments. I guess they never expected this to happen today.

The slabs slide out of the ground and I'm glad I had them inserted. These slabs slide out in case of a situation just like this; when I can't open the door, just in case of getting either prisoner sick. The sleeping gas used also uses a prototype immunity booster for Quarians, developed by Cerberus to try and make an Ally out of the vagrant species. Not that we need them.

I attach Kal to the first slab, which have replaced the chairs. They need to see each other as I get to work. Tali made her choice.

Kal's body intrigues me. He has a well chiselled torso, similar to a footballer or a tennis player. His arms have similar properties. Their legs … they are weird as well, they almost bend backwards, I panicked as I first moved Kal, but I realised that they just bend more than human legs. Their hands also surprised me. Two fingers and thumb originally made me wonder how they used tools, but as I thought about It more, we don't use our pinky and … whatever the one next to its called, that much at all. Other than the obvious fact of them missing two fingers, they look just like human hands. Even their genitalia is the same or at least extremely similar to humans.

I finish attaching Kal and I move over Tali. Lifting her, she's much lighter and easier to attach. I examine her body too. Like Kal's, she has muscled arms and legs, even a tight belly. Her breasts are small and perky, but they look surprisingly human. I even take out her … bobble I suppose, and let her hair fall down.

I pull over one of the chairs and wait.

* * *

Tali wakes first. She sees Kal and she cries out his name.

"He's not dead you fool." My voice surprises her and she turns her head to me.

"Bosh'tet, what did you do!" It's a statement, more so than a question. She then looks at herself and looks at me in horror, "Wh … What … Why would you do this …" I see tears fall from her face.

I lean up to her and stroke her face with my hand, she doesn't move and just continues staring. "I asked for the information. You didn't give me it." I give her a sad smile and take a condescending tone, "This all could have been avoided."

I walk over to Kal and wipe Tali's tears from my hand onto his chest. "Garrus never saw you like this did he?" I say, I see she's almost at her point. She no longer tries to stop her tears.

"No …" She whimpers. She's mine.

"Don't worry about that … this _beautiful_ moment is being recorded." I chuckle , "I'll be sure to send to him." She continues to look pathetic. I can't believe I almost wanted her.

"Tali don't! Be strong!" Kal looks at me with a fire in his eyes. The fact he's naked is lost on him. Or so I thought. The look of realisation hits him like a train. He looks again at Tali and his face goes red but he looks at himself and he becomes angry again.

"You'll kill us you bosh'tet!" He roars.

"We're testing out a new … device that improves your immune system." I say simply. His face shows he didn't expect this development. Even Tali moves her head.

"Why would …" She starts but can't finish. Cerberus could save her people. I'd be pissed too.

I run my finger down her body … it's not a chore. She is gorgeous after all. She visibly flinches at my touch. And Kal shouts out but I ignore him. "Tell me about Shepard … and perhaps Garrus will get to see you again …" I purr, I continue to stroke up until I get to her pubic hair, which I hadn't noticed before. Huh.

She cries out as she realises where I am. She'd struggle more but the restraints are on tight.

"Stop! Let ... let me go!"

"It's useless to resist … _Admiral_" I softly roll the 'r', and I see she shivers knowing what I'm implying.

"Stay away from her!" I hear Kal shout from behind me. But ignore him a slowly drag a finger down Tali's chest again. This time, I caress her breast as I drag my hand down her body. She's no longer content with simple shivers and has also frozen.

I lean in to her ear … and I whisper … "Du spürst die Angst, als der lezte Vorhang fällt …" I whisper darkly, "Denn du bist allein, kein Gott der dich halt."

I laugh. An evil presence fills my laugh that scares me. The reapers have won. They have made me lose my humanity.

I begin to shout. "Total isoliert, doc her antwortet nicht," I pause for effect … then I smile as I reach her pubic hair again, "Sieh es doch ein, _Keel'ah_ hasst auch dich." I laugh again. More evil than I ever thought possible.

I slide my hand down further, cupping her with my hand. This makes her scream, and I hear Kal calling her name. I cannot stop myself.

I slide a single finger inside, and to my pleasure she gasps with a … sharp intake of what seems like pain. She's dry, but that will change soon enough.

I don't keep my finger in, pulling it out and I find that I struggle not to lick it … the dextro-amine would most likely kill me.

"Please … stop …" She pleads … hah! Why would a girl whimper? She's obviously a virgin, but I would have thought she'd know that whimpering simply encourages us.

She must see the look in my eyes. The look of an animal. "They're on Tuchanka!" She's crying but shouting at the same time.

I smile. I broke her. I turn to Kal, his face … full of shame.

Good.

"Your Admiral broke. Should I kill her now? Or should I send the recording of our … meeting to the fleet and let them do it for me?" I say, I have joking tone, but I don't feel human. I broke the deal. I sold my humanity for Cerberus. I was warned. Was the position worth it?

"You … no word can describe what you are …" He shakes his head, his voice is full hatred, "Is any information worth this … putting a young girl through that …"

I snort, "She's an admiral. If she couldn't stand the heat, then get the fuck out the kitchen" I counter nonchalantly.

"Even you feel that this was wrong." He says, noticing my mood swings.

"What I feel has no bearing. I got my information. I could get even more information out of her if I so wanted." I say … I don't want any more from her … "I sold my humanity … the Reapers have already won. The human councillor has already agreed to overthrow the council. Not if, _when_" I say darkly.

"We could have saved you … _Two face_. I've heard the rumours. You were a spectre? Right? You could save us …" He says … his voice shows no sign of calming. He's angry and I don't blame him. I tortured and almost raped a young girl. Even taking off her suit was rape in their mind. She broke because I _entered_ her. And it felt good to have such power.

"I was. Not anymore." I say simply. Almost? I can't help but smile. I walk over to the still whimpering Quarian. "You are …" I feel my voice go cold, "All mine now."

A sharp intake of breathe from her, as well as a chorus of 'no's escape her. My slap shuts her up. But I rest my hand on her cheek where I struck her.

"The pain won't last for long …" I whisper.

Her eyes widen. She knows what I mean. Her eyes widen as the realisation strikes her. I slide my hand down her body for a third time cupping her left breast. I was always drawn to the left one. Never understood that.

Her whimpering increases and the male knows nothing he can say will phase me. With my other hand, I slide it down until I can feel her pubic bone. She starts to shake again. Hmm. She doesn't know that that's _worse_ thing she could do. For the second time, I slip my forefinger inside her. I shouldn't taint myself with this suit rat.

To my pleasant surprise she's wet this time. Not that being dry is bad, on the contrary. Quarians have a similar self lubricating system. Good.

I slide my finger further into her wetness, and her a small gasp escape her lips. Despite myself, I kiss her. Well, touch her face with mine, through my mask and breather. She doesn't take it well and shakes her head.

To counter this, I slide my finger up to my knuckle. She moans. She's enjoying it. Another sign of a successful …_interrogation_. I feel her uterus, as well as her G-spot. Surprisingly similar feel to a human girl. As I feel around her, she is letting off, _unmistakable_ sounds of pleasure. A glance at Kal, his … _little friend_ is getting the same feeling as my own. I also notice that Tali has stopped shaking. Trying to minimize the pleasure no doubt, a common technique that never works.

I pull out, and feel her juices almost freely flowing, enough to slide my middle finger in, while rubbing her … equivalent of a clitoris with my palm. I can't get my middle finger in deep enough, so I slide my forefinger in as well. The change in her breathing is instantaneous. She's also starting crying.

Slowly sliding my finger in and out, I see Kal starting to struggle in my peripheral vision. His member is completely erect now, and I don't blame him. The first time I saw a girl squirm like this, I was excited too.

Her tears flow now, dripping down her chest onto my suit.

I smile as I unzip my trousers.

* * *

"Curtis, the gas."

"Aye aye."

This time Kal is awake, "You … you monster" He passes out as he finishes.

Without thinking I leave the room and the guards either side flank me. "Sir?"

"Dress the Quarians, put them on … Dock 27A, put them on the … put them on the last Squirrel."

* * *

I walk down to my room and look at my possessions. Nothing I want to remember. I've been indoctrinated and I know it. The plan is going as expected. The final part is to rescue the Quarians and infiltrate Shepard's team again. Throwing my mask off to one side, I look into my mirror. I don't like what I see.

My eyes are surrounded by bags, and my eyes glint with a mechanical mischief. My plates scare me still. Running my hand over them … from when I first arrived.

I leave my room with disgust. I know what I've become. A monster. Even the Illusive man thinks so.

"_You're a monster now. Shepard won't suspect you." _

"_Aye aye sir."_

I shudder. I can't … I can't kill Shepard … that's not what I am.

I reach the ship, and see the two guards I sent to move the unconscious Quarians. I walk up to them with a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Twoface around?"

The first trooper looks at his friend, and he just shrugs. That's all I need.

A throat punch to the first, and he does down gurgling. The second simply can't react quick enough, I grab him into a headlock, and suffocate him. I drag his body into the Kodiak and leave him on the floor. Both Tali and Kal are still asleep on gurneys and they are tied down. I untie them and shift them up. Kal still has his arm slashed but medigel has stemmed the bleeding. Both are back into their suits though.

I jump into the pilot's seat and start her up. I've had little experience, but I set it to auto and set course for Tuchanka. Luckily it's not far, only an hour journey. These new Squirrel Corvette were ideal for short range FTL travel. Fast too.

* * *

About forty minutes later, I hear noise in the back. Time for the fun to begin.

"Hey, are you two awake yet?" I shout to the back of the small ship. I don't get a reply so I step out towards them. As soon as I stand, however, I grabbed and forcibly thrown. I turn and see Kal looking pissed.

"Kal'Reegar?" I say, I'm winded to say the least, but I manage to stutter that out.

He hesitates and realises he knows me, "Wait … Spectre Vakyr?" He's obviously confused.

"Yeah" I chuckle as I stand, "And you ruined almost a year of undercover work."

"Undercover?" He asks … he still stands in a fighting stand though.

"Yeah, I've been working in Cerberus gathering intel for the Alliance." I throw him a confused face, "Two Quarians were captured, and when I found out that they were you two, I had to escape. They were going to turn you into martyrs … and crash you into the Migrant Fleet … fly you into one of the live ships …" He blanches at my information, fighting stance gone. "How did you get captured?"

"Ambush on the Citadel …" He looks at his feet, "You were too late … they got the information they wanted …"

"Yeah, Twoface right? He always gets his information … I'm not going to ask how but you're your arm …" I point, "I had a pretty good idea."

He shuffles where he stands, "Bosh'tet isn't what he is …he did … horrible things…" I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a big hug. He's confused but he returns the gesture.

"I'm not going to ask." I break from the hug and sit down, "We're on route to Tuchanka, we can probably get a Turian craft to take us back to the Citadel." I say with a sad smile.

"Shepard is there, we can meet up with her there too." He says determinedly.

"Shepard? Shit …" I shake my head, "We didn't leave on best terms."

"You saved us. What's the worse she could do."


End file.
